that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
That 70's Show (animated series)
Category:That 70's Show That 70's Show is a Japanase TV animated series with Allen (A 12-year old boy), Smash (A race car tin toy like toy car space like champion) and Don (A armadillo toy with blue wheels) enjoying there fun-filled adventures. In 1994, Allen Conley created the episode called "Pilot". In this Pilot series, Allen has blonde hair and wears a Superman shirt, Lonnie has black hair look refers to Allen in mid 1995, Smash's helmet and race cspace tin toy color is light green, Don has red wheels and BT is voiced by Craig McCracken. The Lollipop Kng is voiced by Christopher Lloyd. Characters *Allen: A 14-year old boy that wears a green shirt, blue jeans and grey shoes that always count everything to be undo. When his rival, Smash is his favorite rival. Allen's friend was Lonnie. Voiced by himself. *Smash: A space race car 1950's tin toy that wears a green helmet, red and black squared-like shirt and a green, yellow nor red tin car that he plans something from his friends: Sid, Stinky, Harold, Nova, SPRX-77, Mr. Sunshine, Snarf and his rival: Brainy,-- a geek that sneaks up on him, Smash punches in the episode "Pilot" from early 1994. His job is Allen sucking his balls. His tells everybody telling that Allen will die until 24 hours, 60 minutes and 5 seconds in the episode "Pilot". *Don: A yellow spray-painted red-like armadillo toy with blue wheels that he is 24 years old. He is a friend of Pat the Hammer. Generic characters *Antauri- A black monkey with yellow-green eyes. *Nova-A golden monkey with pink eyes. *SPRX-77- A red monkey with black eyes. *Eric Cartman- A character from South Park. *Stan Marsh- A character from South Park. *Kyle Brovoflski- A character from South Park. *Kenny McCormick- A character from South Park. *Lonnie Cole- Allen's friend. *Pat the Hammer- A hammer to Allen's valley. *Lola Carioca- A character from CatDog. *Rancid Rabbit- A character from CatDog. *The Lollipop King- A lollipop that is beloved of Allen's valley. *Mr. Sunshine- A character from CatDog. *Rabbit- A character from Skunk Fu!. *Pig- A character from Skunk Fu!. *Ox- A character from Skunk Fu!. *Bird- A character from Skunk Fu!. *Petroleum Pete- A green dinosaur from Robot Chicken that sales everything from Smash's common idea. He is parted of Allen's valley. *Stinky- A character from Hey Arnold!. *Sid- A character from Hey Arnold!. *Harold- A character from Hey Arnold!. Allen's parents *Bruce William Philip C. Conley- Allen's father that shows real things, grounds Smash (depends on his dad) or Allen and lots of his jobs. *Sharon Brovoflski- Allen's mother that his mother died in 1966. *Mr. Hyunh- A character from Hey Arnold!. *Oskar- A character from Hey Arnold!. *Ernie- A character from Hey Arnold!. Citizens of Olive Hill *Jackie Khonez *Fluffer Nutter *Sunset Junction *Squidawrd Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Mr. Clumsy *Punchy *Mr. Dizzy *Mr. Clean *Mr. Tumnus *Link *H.R. Pufnstuf *The Flash *the Wild Thing (a.k.a Carol) *The Greasers: Lube (a.k.a. Iguanits), Cliff and Shriek. *Joey *Iggy *Helga *Phoebe *Bullet Man *Mr. Dupette *Te Three Musketeers *British Boy (one of Allen's friends) *Eugene *Sheena *Curly *Nadine *Rhonda *Socket Tubey *P-Pals (PBS Kids) and many more. Minor characters *Jimnay- Allen's girlfriend or Chiro's. *BT and Glenny- A skinner guy and a African guy that they be friends. *Nerd Kid- Hangs with Mr. Cheepers. Wises of Allen's valley *Lumpy *Handy *Crane *Duck *Turtle *Panda *Jesus *Popeye *Glinda *Luke Skywalker References *Toontown (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?)